Un mois, une histoire
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: Challenge; Un one-shot par mois. Février: Kiba x Ino, thème: je t'aime moi non plus. Mars: Obito, thème: enfermement. Avril: Shikamaru x Temari, thème: inégalités sociales. Mai: Karin x Suigetsu, thème: rencontre. Juin: Tokuma x Shisui, thème: interdit. Juillet: Rock Lee thème: Bibliothèque
1. Février Je t'aime moi non plus

_Réserve de Konoha, 2 février_

Ino, ma belle princesse,

Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Il m'aura fallu attendre que tu t'en ailles, que quelqu'un te reconnaisse à ta juste valeur pour que je comprenne à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je pourrai me battre et changer pour toi.

Je te hais… d'être partie avec un autre même si c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'y ait poussé en étouffant ta lumière petit à petit. Tu disais que tu m'aimais mais tu n'es plus là. Je suis seul à nouveau. Je te hais d'être toi, d'avoir pris une telle place dans ma vie. Tout me semble fade depuis notre rupture. Je ne vis plus vraiment.

La première fois que je t'ai vu mon cœur s'est arrêté. Tu étais assise à l'autre bout de la classe, souriante et bruyante comme à ton habitude, tu criais sur ce pauvre Shikamaru, avachi et somnolant sur son bureau, quand tu t'es redressé nos regards se sont croisé. Je n'oublierai jamais la couleur de tes yeux : un bleu profond et sans fin, azur comme la mer en Méditerranée. J'ai cru m'y noyer. Des frissons m'ont parcouru le corps et ma respiration s'est faite difficile. Tu m'appelais comme un aimant, j'ai compris ce qu'Ulysse a ressenti face aux chants des sirènes.

Dès cet instant je t'ai détesté. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle attirance. Ta lumière m'appelait comme le soleil avec Icare, et je savais que tu ne provoquerais rien d'autre que ma chute, alors je me suis placé à l'autre bout de la salle de cours. Et je t'ai observé de loin, bien malgré moi, plus je luttais contre la curiosité que tu m'inspirai, plus je pensais à toi.

Je me suis réjouis et j'ai hurlé quand j'ai su que tu avais un petit ami, Saï, quel type fade et étrange. Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Personne n'est assez bien pour toi.

Petit à petit, tu t'es faite une place dans ma vie. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre toi mais tu gagnais facilement du terrain. Il faut dire que c'est une bien difficile tâche que de te résister. Les mois ont passé et plus je te connaissais plus je t'appréciais. Ma panique a fini par prendre le dessus et je me suis enfui.

Puis un jour, tu m'as confronté et j'ai perdu mes moyens. Je t'ai embrassé et nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. Horrifié par mon manque de contrôle et ce que tu avais réussi à faire ressortir en moi, je t'ai fui, encore, je t'ai blessé, j'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner de moi car je ne pouvais pas accepter la réalité. Je t'aimais et ce depuis bien longtemps. Ces sentiments n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse pour moi. Or, je ne pouvais pas être faible. On comptait sur moi, j'avais un but à accomplir, une mémoire à honorer. Je n'avais pas le temps ni le courage de m'attacher mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, moi qui voulait partir au front sans rien laisser derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire.

A la fin de l'année, tu as réussis à avoir raison de moi, je n'ai pas pu résister à tes larmes. Tout au long de notre courte histoire, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je ne t'aimais pas , que c'était juste physique. J'avais besoin d'y croire sinon je n'aurai jamais pu te quitter et il le fallait. Ça t'a mise hors de toi, tu disais mériter mieux et tu avais raison. Un jour tu menaçais de me quitter et je devenais fou, te suppliant de rester et de me pardonner de ne pas savoir t'apporter ce dont tu avais besoin, de ne pas savoir répondre à tes sentiments. Nous avons passé un an à nous aimer, nous déchirer et nous éloigner car j'étais incapable de faire face à ses sentiments. Cette année a été la plus belle et la plus éprouvante de mon existence. J'ai compris que la vie était plus belle à tes cotés et j'y serai resté volontiers. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer, ou je te l'aurai reproché toute notre vie. Une fois mon but atteint peut-être aurais-je pu couler des jours heureux auprès de toi. En attendant, je ne devais pas t'aimer, je ne t'aimais pas. Tu ne devais pas valoir plus qu'une autre fille, tu ne pouvais pas.

Et c'est ce que j'ai voulu me prouver ce soir là, en suivant Sari dans son lit, lors de mon voyage à Suna.

A peine fini ma basse besogne, je me suis senti mal, sale et indigne.

Alors je t'ai quitté mais tu t'es accroché tu voulais me pardonner. Tes larmes me rendaient malade mais j'étais incapable de te quitter. Il fallait que tu te détache de moi alors j'ai tout fait pour te dégouter de moi. J'ai détruis ta confiance dans les hommes. Au bout de quelques mois, mon objectif était atteint, tu es partie.

Hier soir, j'ai croisé Hinata. Elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche mais je voyais la déception dans son regard. Tu sais comme elle est, incapable de dire du mal de quelqu'un. Néanmoins, elle connaissait mes vieux démons et savait que j'avais réagi comme j'avais pu. Elle m'a annoncé ton mariage avec Shikamaru. Ça m'a surpris. Vous étiez amis depuis la maternelle, presque frère et sœur. Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez aidé après notre rupture et le décès de Temari au front, que vous aviez mutuellement pensé vos blessures et avancez ensemble, plus fort. J'ai remis mes boyaux à peine rentré chez moi.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai écris cette lettre et abusé de ton précieux temps. Il serait temps que je m'explique. Je voulais simplement que tu sache que pour moi tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire à avoir fouler pied sur cette terre. Tu mérite tellement plus qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais t'apporter. J'ai été d'une stupidité et d'un égoïste sans égal durant les mois que nous avons partager ensemble. Je souhaite m'excuser pour les douleurs que je t'ai causé. Sache que tu n'as aucun tort, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait dans ce monde.

Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Ton bonheur vaut tout l'or du monde à mes yeux, et je préfère te savoir souriante et bien entourée, que pleurant en attendant mon retour la nuit. J'étais incapable de te rendre heureuse, peut-être le suis-je aujourd'hui. J'ai changé et c'est pourquoi je ne m'imposerai pas. Je te laisse partir petite fleur. Si un jour tu souhaite revenir, je serai là je t'attendrai. Prends tout ton temps. Il n'y aura jamais que toi dans mon cœur. Tu es la seule qui puisse me faire aimer envers et contre tout.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Sincèrement tien.

Lieutenant K. Inuzuka.


	2. Mars Enfermement

**Enfermé**

Il devait faire chaud dehors. L'air était sèche. L'atmosphère lourde. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, j'étouffais. La seule fenêtre inondait la pièce de lumière. Les rayons du soleil me brulaient les yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Réveillé, j'ouvris doucement mes paupières. _. Horrible j'étouffe, j'étouffe…_

Ils étaient déjà passer déposer mon repas ou du moins ce qu'il appelait un repas même un chien affamé n'y toucherait pas. J'observai les œufs grisâtres, le petit pain duquel sortaient des larves, des vers et des araignées et jeta le contenu de mon assiette dans les toilettes.

N'ayant rien à faire, je retournai sur ce qui me servait de lit et attendis. J'aurai pu sortir, aller dans la cour ou à la bibliothèque mais à quoi bon ? Rien n'avait plus de sens, vivre ou mourir, quelle différence ? Je rabattis les couvertures sur moi, plongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de mes hurlement. Crier m'apaisait. Tout m'insupportait j'avais besoin de m'échapper, de m'exprimer… Enfin à bout de souffle, je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. J'inspirai et expirai doucement, complètement en phase avec mon environnement. _Faites moi sortir ! Faites moi sortir !_

Les œufs étaient encore chaud quand je les avais jeté. L'odeur acre stagnait encore dans la pièce. Il devait être tôt. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans le couloir derrière cette porte blanche blindée. Mes codétenus devaient encore dormir, me laissant seul avec mes idées noires.

 _Ne la laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Venge nous !_

Je me balançai d'avant en arrière cherchant à me calmer. Des sueurs froides coulèrent sur mon corps. Mes muscles se contractaient. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient. La peur retournait mes entrailles.

 _Ils veulent tous nous tuer. Ils veulent tous nous tuer. Ils sont là et nous attendent !_

On dit souvent aux enfants que les monstres ne viennent que la nuit mais c'est faux. Ils sont partout, en chacun, présent de nuit comme de jour.

Nous avions tous une part d'ombre. Particulièrement ceux qu'on suspecte le moins.

Rin… Pourquoi ?

Elle l'avait fait exprès, avait tout planifié. Pourquoi me déteste-tu autant ? Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?

 _Tout est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute. Elle les manipule. Elle veut nous tuer. Tu ne peux pas la laisser faire !_

Je revoyais son sourire derrière ses larmes simulées quand ils m'ont sauté dessus et menotté. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie à peine contenue.

 _Traitresse ! Espèce de salope !_

Pourtant je lui avais tout donner… J'avais fais l'impossible pour elle.

Rin Nohara était la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé. Orphelin depuis toujours, elle m'a fait croire en l'amour. Nous vivions une histoire heureuse, nous nous sommes marié une fois les études terminés et le diplôme en poche. Notre avenir semblait radieux, il brillait sous les meilleurs augures.

 _Ils meurent et se dessèchent sous le soleil, trahi par leurs compères, assassiné pour le bien de la collectivité._

Mon rêve depuis enfant était de devenir policier, chose que j'avais réussi. Après des années d'efforts, d'entrainements et de blessures, j'ai reçu mon insigne. Petit à petit, avec les années et ma détermination, je me suis démarqué de mes compères. J'ai été promu inspecteur. Le salaire était correct. Nous menions une vie confortable. J'avais un horaire assez lourd mais Rin était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Nous voulions fonder notre propre famille toutefois malgré toutes nos tentatives elle ne tombait pas enceinte. Les examens ont montré que mes gènes l'empêchaient de garder notre enfant. Son corps le rejetait naturellement à chaque fois. Je me suis excusé, elle m'a répondu que ce n'était rien que nous pouvions adopté. L'agence a refusé notre candidature à cause de ma profession « trop risqué ». Rin a secoué la tête devant mon air affligé et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne en plus de moi. Je l'ai cru…

 _Idiot, idiot qui pouvait t'aimer ? Espèce de monstre. Regarde toi. Regarde toi !_

Mon monde tournait autour d'elle. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon visage en la sauvant des flammes brulant notre appartement. Les muscles de mon bras droit ont été sévèrement touché, m'empêchant d'utiliser correctement une arme. Je ne pouvais donc plus aller sur le terrain.

Je pouvais encore tous les entendre se moquant de moi. Les rires, les regards empli de pitié, les expressions horrifiées étaient devenu mon quotidien. _Pathétique… Pathétique… Pathétique…_

J'aurai pu supporter tout cela si Rin m'aimait, si je savais qu'elle resterait toujours à mes cotés. J'étais fou d'elle. Depuis notre rencontre, elle était devenu le centre de mon univers. Elle me rendait meilleur et illuminait mes journées. J'étais enfin accepté et aimé autant que j'aimais. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte.

 _Elle doit payer ! Tout est de sa faute ! Elle nous a détruit !_

Idiot que j'étais, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Kakashi mon meilleur ami, l'homme parfait, passait de plus en plus de temps chez nous pour m'aider à garder le morale, ordre du chef.

Pourquoi… POURQUOI ?!

 _Tu l'as cru quand elle disait t'aimer, pauvre fou !? Elle restait simplement par pitié comme tous les autres ! Tes propres parents t'ont laissé parce que tu n'en valais pas la peine !_

Ma nuque était trempé de sueur. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps. Mon corps frissonnait aux souvenirs de ses évènements.

Je me levai et parcourus les deux mètres qui me séparait de l'évier. Je baignai le gant de toilettes et le passai sur mon visage, ma nuque, mon torse. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

 _Ma peau… Elle est trop petite ! Elle est trop petite ! Faites moi sortir ! Je vais mourir… Mourir comme un rat dans cette boite, dans cette cage._

Après avoir bouché l'évier, je le rempli d'eau froide et plongeai mon visage dedans. Une fois que je me sentis mieux, je sortis mon visage et l'essuyai avec un la seule serviette que j'avais. Mes yeux se figèrent sur l'eau, si claire, si belle, scintillante sous les rayons du soleil. J'étais si bien dedans, pourquoi n'y restai-je donc pas ?

 _Elle a gâché notre vie. Tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner._

C'est à cet instant que je la vis entrée dans le reflet du miroir, toujours aussi belle, petite et frêle, elle ressemblait encore à une adolescente.

 _Tue-la. TUE-LA !_

La haine me prit les trippes comme un torrent de lave et je fonçai sur elle en hurlant.

« -Traitresse »

Mon s'abattit contre sa joue et elle tomba en arrière. Je me mis au dessus d'elle et relançai l'assaut encore et encore. Un liquide vermillon tachait mes doigts son sang.

Des mains s'accrochèrent autour de moi et me tirèrent loin d'elle. Je sentis un pincement dans mon cou et tout mon corps s'alourdit. Ma vision commença à s'obscurcir mais j'eu le temps de croiser ses yeux rougis et humide à cause des larmes, me regardant avec effarement. Quelle comédienne… Elle était douée. Quel dommage, elle aurait pu faire carrière à Hollywood. Mais moi elle ne pouvait pas me trompé, je la connaissais mieux que moi-même. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle souhaitait que je la frappe… Elle le souhaitait…

Tsunade soupira quand elle aperçu Rin Uchiha.

-Tout va bien professeur ? demanda Sakura, sa nouvelle élève.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et elles entrèrent dans le box des médecins à l'écart de la salle d'attente mais avec une vue imprenable dessus.

-Regarde cette femme, celle avec de courts cheveux bruns et la lèvre encore enflée.

Sakura s'exécuta et attendit le reste des explications.

-Je m'occupe de son mari depuis maintenant cinq ans. Il souffre de schizophrénie. Elle vient ici le voir un jour sur deux. Il y a deux semaines, il l'a attaqué pendant une de ses crises psychotiques. La pauvre femme a eu plusieurs cotes fêlées, le mandibule fissuré et le visage défiguré. Elle est tout de même revenue, je lui ai pourtant dis que la cause de son mari était perdu. Même avec les médicaments, nous n'arrivons plus à le reconnecter avec la réalité. Il vit dans son monde, mais elle revient tout de même à chaque fois, même après qu'il l'ait tabassé.

La jeune femme vit les yeux de la spécialiste s'embuer.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur dans notre métier ceux qu'on ne peut plus aider ni même soulager. On ne peut pas tous les sauver.


	3. Mai, recontre

Mes pas claquèrent bruyamment contre les marches en bétons de la Banque centrale. Les bras rempli de dossiers, je courrai pour attraper l'ascenseur. Meï, ma patronne, m'attendait sur les dents douze étages plus haut avec un possible investisseur coréen. Je devais me dépêcher. Peu importe le temps que je prendrai pour arriver que ce soit deux secondes comme deux minutes elle sera inexorablement en colère. Mais chaque minute qui passait était un motif de plus que cette mégère trouvait pour justifier mon renvoi.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur je réussis à passer les portes de l'ascenseur in extremis. Pour ma plus grande peine, je réussis en même temps à renverser un parfait inconnu et tous mes affaires au sol.

-Merde mais vous savez pas faire attention, pestai-je de mauvaise foi.

Rapidement, je tentai de récupérer mes feuilles et les reclasser dans leur ordre initial.

-Merci de votre préoccupation Mademoiselle, oui je vais bien, rien de cassé, railla-t-il. Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez foncé dessus.

-Ouais, ouais c'est bon il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, grognai-je.

-Non mais ma chemise est bonne à jeter.

Ayant repris presque tous les documents, je levai les yeux vers l'inconnu. Il était grand. Ses cheveux bleus pastel étaient attaché en une basse queue de cheval. Ses prunelles violettes me contemplèrent, amusées. Il portait un costume fait sur mesure, bleu marine, sans cravate, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts laissant entrevoir des tatouages dans son cou et sur sa clavicule. Le seul hic dans sa tenue super chic était l'énorme tache de café s'étendant sur sa chemise blanche, à peine repérable...

Alors qu'il se relevait, un sentiment inconnu naquit dans ma poitrine, une sorte de chaleur. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Oh, oui, je le reconnais, voilà il y a fort longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas été donné de pouvoir le ressentir. C'était si soudain, si inattendu. Mon verdict était sans appel, c'était bien de la pitié. Si il ne me dégoutait pas autant, et j'avais eu un peu de coeur, je lui aurais donné mon numéro et aurais probablement remboursé sa chemise mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Je m'apprêtai à lui faire une réflexion sur son manque de goût et lui signifier le peu d'intérêt que je portais à ses déboires quand il s'apprêta à se saisir du dernier dossier.

-Bats les pattes laideron ! criai-je en tentant de le récupérer.

L'animal, plus rapide, s'en était déjà emparer et le feuilletait.

-Je vous le rends si vous acceptez de venir prendre un verre avec moi.

-Non mais il vous manque un grain, m'écriai-je en sautant vainement pour le récupérer. C'est quoi cette technique de drague foireuse ? Vous sortez ça à toutes les femmes que vous faites chier ? Rendez-moi ça tout de suite ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel !

Il rit et le brandit au dessus de sa tête pour me narguer. Je ne dépassais pas le mètre soixante-cinq alors que lui devait allègrement arriver au mètre nonante

-Je vous trouve amusante. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous croise et vous m'intriguez. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un spécimens dans votre genre

-Non mais allez vous faire soigner ! Si vous sortiez de temps en temps de chez vous l'ermite peut-être que vous verrez d'autre représentantes du beau sexe. Maintenant avec votre tronche et votre manière d'aborder ça ne m'étonne pas que ça n'arrive pas souvent !

-Alors ? Me sourit-il le dossier toujours dans les mains.

Je m'apprêtai à l'insulter de tous les noms quand les vibrations intempestives de mon portable dans la poche interne de ma veste semèrent le doute dans mon esprit. Ça devait probablement être Meï et si elle appelait, ça ne pouvait que dire qu'elle était furax. Après tout je pouvais très bien lui dire oui une fois pour toute, histoire qu'il me fiche la paix pour ensuite lui poser un lapin. Je devais me dépêcher de récupérer ce dossier et foutre le camp. Comme pour m'inciter à accepter, les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage.

-Bien, sifflai-je.

-Votre nom ?

-Quoi ? M'enquis-je légèrement paniquée que les portes se referment.

-Comment vous vous appelez, insista-t-il en bloquant la fermeture avec son pied.

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Pestai-je en tentant de récupérer le dossier qu'il leva un peu plus haut.

J'étais sincèrement en train de peser le pour et le contre de lui balancer un coup de genou dans les parties et m'enfuir avec les documents. Les coloss qui s'occupaient de la sécurité dans le bâtiment me firent changer d'idée.

-Sakura Haruno, mentis-je.

Il sourit, me rendit le dossier et avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment, me souffla:

-Moi c'est Suigetsu. Je t'attendrai à dix-huit heures devant le bâtiment, Karin.

Mon coeur manqua un battement à l'entente de mon véritable prénom. Comment ce taré avait-il su? En voyant le temps que j'avais perdu, je repris ma marche rapide vers le bureau dans lequel la harpie m'attendait. Ce fut mon reflet dans la porte vitré qui répondit à précédente question. Foutu badge... De toute manière ce type pouvait bien attendre, elle ferait en sorte d'avoir déguerpi avant dix-huit heures et de ne plus jamais le recroiser. Plutôt se pendre que d'aller boire un verre avec un homme pareil. Célibataire ? Oui. Désespérée à ce point ? Certainement pas !


	4. Juin, interdit

Un rire, une caresse sur sa main et un regard pétillant de malice, voilà tout ce qui suffit à le rendre fou de rage. Anko Mitarashi se tortillait sans aucune vergogne devant l'Uchiha, la poitrine collé contre son bras, les lèvres étiré en un large sourire. A peine avaient-ils passé les portes du village, rentrant d'une mission, que la furie s'était jeté sur lui devant tout le monde. Pendant plus de dix minutes, Tokuma les observa fixement. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était coincé dans une cage de métal, et que quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à lui enfoncer plusieurs aiguilles chauffés à blanc dans le cœur. Le ninja n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux mais la vision de la jeune femme contre l'homme qu'il aimait lui donnait envie de hurler. Asuma, son coéquipier, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il connaissait ses sentiments. Après lui avoir offert un sourire rassurant, il partit faire un rapport à son père, le hokage, sur leur mission.  
Une fois le Sarutobi parti, ses yeux se reposèrent sur la jeune femme et le beau brun, surnommé Shisui le mirage.

L'Uchiha et lui s'étaient rapproché considérablement suite à la disparition de sa coéquipière qui était également la cousine du premier. La peine qu'il ressentait avaient crée un lien entre eux, une compréhension mutuelle exempte de tout jugement. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré d'intimité auparavant. Tokuma avait une foi aveugle en peu de personne; ses coéquipiers, la princesse Hinata et Neji en faisaient parti. Il était quelqu'un de loyal et accordait difficilement sa confiance. Le Hyuga aurait aimé pouvoir croire aveuglement Shisui mais quelque chose l'avait toujours retenu. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne trahirait jamais ces proches. Il n'avait aucun doute la dessus mais un pressentiment funeste l'entourait. C'était comme si il savait depuis le début que si il le fréquentait, Tokuma souffrirait. Il le savait. Il le sentait et ce depuis le début. Mais ça ne l'avait pas arrêté. Depuis quelque temps, il ne pouvait plus retirer son regard de lui lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce. Ses pensées étaient toujours dirigé vers lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Shisui était devenu son centre de gravité. Son monde avait commencé à tourner autour de lui, tel la lune en orbite de la terre.

Nauséeux à la vue des mains d'Anko caressant lascivement son torse, le Hyuga se détourna et hâta le pas vers un terrain d'entrainement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses traits n'avaient jamais été crispé. Il se concentra sur toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour ne pas éclater en sanglot face à son incapacité de faire quoique ce soit.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir la bousculer, attraper la main de Shisui et partir loin, loin de Konoha, de leur code de conduite, des lois ninja. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi vivre son amour au grand jour... Mais c'était hors de leur porté, c'était interdit. Si jamais son homosexualité était découverte, ils risquaient l'exécution ou au mieux l'emprisonnement.

Tokuma aurait voulu faire fit de cette interdiction mais il avait trop à perdre. Depuis tout petit, son existence tournait autour de la branche principale de son clan. Si ses penchants étaient découvert, sa propre famille le renierait. Perdre son honneur, son statut de ninja et sa vie, il pouvait s'y résoudre mais pas les regards réprobateurs de ses proches. C'est ce dont il avait le plus peur. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il serait incapable d'encaisser. Si sa famille se détournait de lui, il ne lui resterait rien...

Shisui lui était cher mais il ne pourrait pas remplacer sa famille... De toute manière, ce genre de pensées n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de concret entre eux. Il y avait bien eu des regards, des effleurements mais aucune limite n'avait été franchi. Enfin... Lors de cette mission, il avait failli s'embrasser mais ça ne devait être qu'un accident...

Flash-back

Alors qu'ils inspectaient un repère qui semblait être à Orochimaru, plusieurs de ses sbires avaient débarqués en nombre. Les ninjas avaient préférés se cacher au lieu de combattre, espérant ainsi apprendre quelque chose. Le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé était une armoire servant de débarras dans le laboratoire. Autant dire que l'endroit était exigu. Les balais prenaient le peu de place disponible, et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de chercher la meilleur position pour occuper l'espace sans envahir celui de l'autre. Ainsi, Tokuma se retrouva plaqué contre le torse musclé de Shisui. L'Uchiha avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence pendant que les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le Hyuga avait cru faire une crise cardiaque. Les battements de son cœur avait prit une telle allure qu'il s'étonnait encore qu'il n'ait pas lâché. La manière dont leur corps était pressé ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il pouvait deviner sans aucun problème ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir lui arracher les couches de tissus le séparant de sa peau, et le prendre ici même... Cette proximité était un cadeau empoisonné, nourrissant comme jamais tous ses fantasmes et lui laissant un sentiment de frustration d'autant plus intense. Il pouvait toutefois l'observer minutieusement sans crainte. Une goutte de transpiration perla sur la tempe du possesseur du sharingan. L'humidité présente dans le laboratoire avait fait bouclé un peu plus sa chevelure de jais. Il semblait écouter attentivement ce qui se passait dehors. Son souffle était court, Tokuma pouvait le sentir sur sa joue. Le Hyuga était fasciné par l'Uchiha. Il n'avait jamais vu d'homme plus beau que lui, même Itachi ne lui avait pas à la cheville. Une aura virile s'échappait de lui. Shisui avait une prestance et de la carrure. Il avait tout du male alpha. Le jeune homme s'imposait toujours naturellement comme leader et forçait le respect. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur les plaques de bois derrière le Hyuga et il tenta de se redresser légèrement, son dos devait lui faire mal dans cette position légèrement bossu. Ce mouvement eu un effet pour le moins provocateur. Son entre-jambe frotta au passage la cuisse du Hyuga qui frissonna brusquement. Shisui posa un regard inquiet sur lui, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du mouvement et rapprocha légèrement son visage, peut-être pour lui demander ce qu'il avait à l'oreille. Au même moment, Tokuma redressa la tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux de Shisui fixèrent intensément les lèvres de son coéquipier aux yeux nacrés. Ce dernier remarqua un changement dans son attitude. Un puissant magnétisme semblait l'happer comme un aimant. Ses pupilles paraissaient s'être dilater et sa respiration se fit plus saccadé. Sa mâchoire se serra. Une de ses mains se posa sur son épaule et s'accrocha à sa nuque. Shisui se rapprocha encore un peu mais fut s'arrêta lorsqu'une porte claqua bruyamment et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne respirait, analysant les bruits qui leur parvenait. Tokuma activa son byakugan et remarqua que les ennemis étaient parti. Il fit signe à l'Uchiha que tout allait bien. Celui-ci n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir du placard à balai

Fin flash-back

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était presque passé. Au fond peut-être se faisait-il des films... Si il avait voulu tenter quelque chose, il lui en aurait parlé après n'est ce pas ? Shisui n'avait jamais montré une particulière attirance pour les hommes... ni pour les femmes d'ailleurs. Tokuma ne l'avait jamais vu tenter de séduire quelqu'un pour être sincère. Certes, il lui arrivait de taquiner des femmes, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres mais elles savaient que c'était une manière de rire... Il le faisait avec sa cousine d'ailleurs.

Tokuma n'eut le temps d'aller très loin que des pas le rattrapèrent. Inutile de se retourner, il reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre mille.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit Shisui. Tu devais être loin dans tes pensées, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appel.  
-Désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

L'Uchiha ne pu retenir un sourire amusé face aux rougissements embarrassé de son camarade.

-Aucun problème... Tu vas déjà t'entrainer ? On vient de rentrer de mission.

Le Hyuga se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il était parti dans la direction opposé à celle de son quartier, de la tour du hokage et des restaurants, ce qui supprimait les excuses les plus raisonnable. Prétexter un besoin de prendre l'air n'avait aucun sens, il avait passé la semaine en forêt. Admettre qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et penser à autre chose soulèverait des questions...

-Disons que j'aimerai être seul, murmura-t-il.

Shisui détourna le regard et serra les dents.

-Si j'ai fais quelque chose-  
-Mais non tu n'y es pour rien ! reprit brusquement le Hyuga avant de s'empourprer.

L'Uchiha ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses paroles. Son regard se fit plus dur, il semblait honteux et coupable. Tokuma se fusilla mentalement pour lui causer autant d'émoi.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'Anko te plaisait. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de me mettre entre vous, je rigolais simplement avec elle.

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers lui, une expression incrédule sur le visage. Le jeune ninja se demandait si son nouveau coéquipier ne se fichait pas de lui. Devant cet air surpris, Shisui précisa sa pensée.

-Tu nous fixais... Et tu n'avais pas l'air de bonne humeur. J'ai supposé que tu éprouvais des sentiments à son égard.  
-Ce n'est pas le cas.

Le cœur du Hyuga palpitait. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de lui répondre. Peut-être aurait-il du se servir d'Anko comme excuse ? Non il était incapable de mentir. Ayumi le lui disait en permanence avant... Ses amis lisaient en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il soupira et hâta le pas.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien, souffla-t-il.

Shisui saisit son poignet avant qu'il ait pu s'échapper. Tokuma se raidit au contact de sa main calleuse sur sa peau.

-Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? demanda le spécialiste en genjutsu froidement. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble... Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

Il semblait blessé. Ses traits s'étaient figé en une expression dure comme le marbre, ses sourcils se fronçaient. L'Uchiha lui avait confié des choses très personnel, des histoires familial, des rêves d'enfance et des peurs intimes. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, sans tabou, sans vergogne. Il y avait de quoi se froisser à se faire ainsi rejeter par quelqu'un à qui on faisait entièrement confiance.

-Si, murmura Tokuma. C'est juste que...

Sa phrase restait en suspens alors qu'il cherchait une manière de s'exprimer. La peur luisant dans ses yeux alarma son interlocuteur qui reprit d'un ton apaisant:

-Je ne te jugerai pas quoiqu'il se passe... Tu peux tout me dire.

Il plongea ses prunelles d'obsidienne dans celle de Tokuma. Le Hyuga pouvait y lire toute sa sincérité. Hésitant, il resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de faire une quelconque révélation. Mieux valait-il peut-être faire fuir certaines choses. Moins il en disait plus Shisui se ferait curieux, plus il y avait de chance qu'il découvre tout. Si il lui confiait une semi vérité, cela l'apaiserait probablement. Il le laisserait alors tranquille. Le cœur battant la chamade, Tokuma tenta de prendre une expression maîtrisé.  
Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Shisui, il perdit tout courage. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas.

-Je-je dois y aller, désolé, bégaya-t-il.

Pas le temps de faire trois pas que Tokuma se retrouva plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigue. On pourra nous voir !

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte de ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ce serait censé me faire ?  
-On... Ils... Enfin... Certains pourraient se faire des idées.

Son sourcil monta un peu plus haut. Le Hyuga, rouge de gêne, soupira désespéré.

-Qu'est ce que tu me cache ? Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur ? Quelqu'un te ferait du chantage ou te menace ? reprit l'Uchiha -Qu-quoi ? Non non rien de tout ça... Je-je...

La sincérité brillait dans ses yeux autant que la peur. Mal à l'aise, il gigotait nerveusement. Shisui était surpris. Le Hyuga se contrôlait parfaitement en public d'ordinaire. Il avait peu confiance en lui mais savait parfaitement le cacher. Les joues cramoisi, il jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux de tous les cotés et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Son ami se demandait si il ne risquait pas de faire une syncope à cette allure ou une poussée d'urticère. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Si ça ne l'inquiétait pas autant, il en aurait ri.

-Tokuma, dois-je t'emmener à l'hôpital, tu m'inquiète. On dirait que tu vas faire une crise ou-  
-N-non je vais bien... Arrête de me regarder comme ça c'est embarrassant !  
-Crache le morceau qu'on en finisse !

Voyant la détermination dans le regard de l'Uchiha, Tokuma finit par avouer.

-J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un...

Shisui ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Il ne bougea pas, sondant le visage du Hyuga au moindre indice, au moindre tique qu'il avait lorsqu'il mentait. Le Hyuga n'arrivait pas à lire son expression. Les traits figés, il gardait le silence avant de reculer doucement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois. Il semblait surpris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois mais aucun mot n'en sortit avant qu'il se fige et prenne une profonde inspiration.

-Je suis heureux pour toi..., sourit-il finalement.

Son coéquipier ne le croyait pas. Quelque chose de faux résonnait dans son sourire.  
La rage bouillait dans les veine du ninja aux yeux nacrés. L'Uchiha l'avait forcé à cracher le morceau pour lui offrir cette grimace hypocrite ? Il serra les poings et se détourna de lui avant de répondre. Il préféra ne pas le regarder. Son expression lui pesait sur les nerfs. Mieux valait observer autre chose ou un coup risquait de lui arriver en plein visage.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être... C'est impossible comme relation.  
-Comment ça ? reprit Shisui de son éternel voix enjouée. Tu dois exagéré ! Aies plus confiance en toi, je suis sure que ça ira... Quelle fille te repousserait ? Hiashi sera si heureux que son cousin ait finalement trouvé une-  
-Je suis attiré par les hommes, explosa-t-il.

Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur eux. La poitrine de Tokuma se serra. Sa respiration était difficile. Il n'osait pas se tourner vers lui, il ne voulait pas voir son regard et le dégout qui devait l'habiter. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il décida de vider son sac.

-Ce n'est pas Anko qui me plait, dit-il d'une voix étonnement claire. Ce n'est pas elle que je fixais. Je t'aime, Shisui. Probablement depuis qu'on se connaît. Tu sais j'ai essayé... De ne pas être attiré par les hommes. J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un de normal mais je peux pas m'en empècher. C'est plus fort que moi. Il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur aussi rapidement.

Le Hyuga prit une pause. Il avait prononcé sa tirade d'une traite. Ses yeux lui brulaient atrocement. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que Shisui le prenne en pitié.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre, souffla-t-il. Je... Je suis désolé.  
-De quoi t'excuse-tu ? souffla finalement Shisui.

L'étreinte autour de ses épaules se resserra comme un étau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en courant.

-D'avoir des sentiments... des pensées aussi perverses et dégradantes pour toi... Je-

En une fraction de seconde, il sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol, les mains de l'Uchiha le soulevait par le col. Son regard semblait fou, hagard, tout à fait abasourdi. Tokuma ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

-N'ose jamais redire ça, souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du Hyuga alors que l'homme qui l'aimait l'embrassa.  
Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Tokuma fut supris par leur douceur et leur saveur sucrée. Shisui l'embrassait à perdre pied. Son baiser était impitoyable. Il ne lui laissait ni l'occasion de s'enfuir ni de penser à ce qu'il faisait. Un sentiment de réconfort, une douce chaleur empli la poitrine du Hyuga. L'Uchiha passa son bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre son torse alors que ses jambes semblait se liquidifier. Une de ses mains fit son chemin jusque dans ses cheveux et il rapprocha son visage du sien. Le jeune homme ne contrôlait plus rien, il était l'esclave de son corps et de la passion. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Son cœur s'était transformé en bombe à retardement, tant d'émotion le submergèrent d'un seul coup: de la joie, du soulagement, du désir, de l'allégresse et avec une telle intensité... Tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser se termina. Shisui posa son front contre le sien tandis qu'ils reprirent une respiration normale. Un de ses bras se détacha de sa taille et ses doigts essuyèrent les gouttes d'eau salé qui avait coulé sur les joues du beau brun aux yeux nacrés. Tokuma frissonna lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatés par le désir qu'il ne voyait plus ses pupilles. Shisui avait un air de prédateur et c'était loin de le répugner d'après l'inconfort qui se faisait sentir dans son pantalon trop étroit.

-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, murmura l'Uchiha alors que le Hyuga s'empourprait d'avantage.  
-Cesse de te moquer de moi, protesta-t-il.  
-Je suis loin de rire de toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. La tension dans l'air était palpable, alors que Shisui se penchait à nouveau vers ses lèvres, un bruit se fit entendre près d'eux.  
En un bond, ils se réfugièrent sur une haute branche d'arbre, caché par l'ombre de ses feuillages. L'adrénaline qui était monté dans leurs membres redescendit aussitôt. Les intrus n'étaient qu'un jeune couple civil, venu se cacher du regard des autres. Leur rire résonna dans la forêt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac. Tokuma soupira de soulagement et s'installa plus confortablement sur la branche, Shisui l'imita. Le Hyuga sentait son cœur saigner, ce qui venait de se passer était une grossière erreur. Que ce serait-il produit si on les avait surpris ? Si ces deux civils avaient été des jounins ? Ses pires craintes se seraient réalisé, le pire aurait eu lieu. Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. L'angoisse semblait serrer ses poumons comme un étaux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?  
Il n'aurait jamais du parler... Comme il s'en voulait d'être si faible, d'avoir céder. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour sauver la mise...  
Quel idiot... A cause de son égoïsme il risquait de faire souffrir Shisui aussi à présent.

-Moi aussi je-, commença Shisui.  
-Ne le dis pas. S'il te plait. Si tu es sincère, épargne-moi de toute cette souffrance et garde le silence.

L'Uchiha prit quelques instants pour répondre, surpris par le changement soudain d'attitude de son coéquipier.  
Coupable, Tokuma cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le jeune homme était tout à fait perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui écouter... Sa raison ? Son cœur ?

-Si tu le sais, où est l'intérêt de me taire ? murmura finalement Shisui déroutée.  
-Je ne peux pas l'entendre... Sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir.

Lentement, il se rapprocha du Hyuga et prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Tokuma releva légèrement sa tête. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, menaçant à nouveau de dévaler son visage. Ses traits étaient crispé en une expression honteuse.

Shisui soupira devant ce revirement de situation. Il devinait aisément les sentiments de son homologue. La peur l'habitait. Elle s'échappait de tous les ports de sa peau et l'enveloppait comme un manteau de brume maussade. Contrairement au Hyuga, lui refusait de se laisser contrôler par leurs règles, peu importe si il finirait par en payer le prix et se bruler à force de jouer avec le feu. Au moins Shisui aura vécu en accord avec ses valeurs, en harmonie avec lui même. Il ne se réveillerait pas le matin habité de regret. Le départ de sa cousine lui avait fait comprendre à quel point leurs vies étaient fragiles. Tout pouvait s'arrêter en un claquement de doigt.

Tokuma frissonna. Shisui fit glisser son autre main contre son visage. Il redessina chaque couture, chaque courbe du bout des doigts, savourant le contact contre sa douce peau et admirant ses traits presque parfait.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisé.  
-Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir.  
-On ne peut pas...  
-Mais-  
-Je ne peux pas accomplir mon devoir si je me laisse aller à cette folle chimère, explosa Tokuma. Nous sommes des ninjas. Il est tout à fait déraisonnable de ressentir de telles choses. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, et encore moins avec un autre homme. Si je t'ai avoué la vérité c'est parce que je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque !

Brusquement, il repoussa Shisui et sauta de leur branche. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'Uchiha l'avait déjà plaqué contre son torse. Il finissait toujours par le rattraper en un battement de cil. Parfois Tokuma se demandait si c'était un signe du destin. Il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il fasse, Shisui ferait toujours parti de sa vie. Plus il courrait pour s'éloigner plus près l'Uchiha se tenait.  
Il se saisit de son menton et releva son visage vers le sien. Tokuma gardait le regard baissé. Si il croisait son regard il craquerait et le peu de détermination qu'il avait s'envolerait.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Shisui grogna face à l'entêtement de Tokuma. Il rapprocha son visage du sien mais l'idiot ferma les yeux. Frustré, il serra les dents et posa son front contre le sien. L'Uchiha était partagé entre le désir de lui donner un coup de poing et celui de l'embrasser.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, j'abandonnerai mais tout d'abord regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aime pas.

Le temps semblait cesser sa folle course lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Tout autour de lui avait cessé d'exister. Il ne restait que le plus important; Shisui.

-Nous risquons notre tête, si le conseil ou Danzo l'apprend...  
-Comme nous risquons nos vies tous les jours au combat... -On ne peut pas...  
-Si, on peut ! Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils pensent ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Tokuma ? Te retrouver à quatre-vingt ans, seul avec une âme rempli de regret ou risquer d'avoir quelques années de moins en ayant vécu ta vie comme tu l'entendais, sans peur ni contrainte, en accord avec tes sentiments ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Suivre aveuglement ce qu'ils appellent la voie du devoir ou être un ninja d'honneur, un ninja qui ne se voile pas la face ? Je t'aime, tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime depuis des années, depuis le jour où tu as passé le seuil de la demeure Uchiha avec une Ayumi blessé. J'ai essayé moi aussi de lutter contre mes sentiments mais en vain... Et Kami-sama sait que j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas éprouver ces émotions, ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayer. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. J-J'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus chaque jour parce que je ne peux pas te toucher ni t'embrasser. C'est une torture de te voir constamment et me retenir de cette façon... C'est ça qui est contre nature. Notre amour n'a rien de diabolique ou malsain !

Tokuma tremblait. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid. Un frisson d'excitation, d'impatience le parcourut. N'avez-vous jamais pressenti l'arrivé d'un évènement ? N'avez-vous jamais senti être à un carrefour de votre vie et savoir que ce qui allait suivre vous empêchera de retourner en arrière ? Tokuma sentait que cet évènement était en train d'arriver, que jamais rien ne serait comme avant.

-S'il te plait, donne-nous une chance, demanda Shisui d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage du Hyuga était à nouveau baigné de larmes mais elles semblaient différentes des premières. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse, allègre. Sans un mot, il rapprocha son visage du sien et avant que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

-A une condition.

Shisui se retint d'hurler. Le jeune homme lui ferait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge à cette allure-là.

-Si nous sommes découvert, reprit-il. Je préfère que tu me tue plutôt que Hiashi ait à m'exécuter devant les autres membres du clan -Je ne pense pas que nous arriverons à cet extrême... Ils n'ont plus exécuté d'homosexuels depuis plus de vingt ans.  
-Promets le moi, insista-t-il.

Cette promesse ne plaisait pas du tout à Shisui. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre ou honorer un tel serment. Non, il se jura de faire en sorte que rien ne leur arrive, de les garder en sécurité. Tokuma ne souffrira jamais à cause de lui. C'est ce qu'il se promit ce jour-là.

-Tu as ma parole, souffla-t-il.

En un quart de seconde, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

-Kami-sama... Je brulerai en enfer pour cela.  
-Si ça signifie passer l'éternité à tes cotés, je n'aurai aucun regret. 


	5. Juillet, bibliothèque

Juillet: Bibliothèque

Rock Lee n'était pas une personne qui aimait lire. ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était une personne stupide quoique un peu simple d'esprit. Non Rock Lee était une personne d'action. Il ne supportait pas rester inactif très longtemps. La bibliothèque était un lieu qu'il ne fréquentait pas habituellement. Toutefois aujourd'hui fut une exception.

Le jeune homme se tenait mal à l'aise devant les épaisses portes en bois de chêne de la bibliothèque de la faculté de médecine. Il contempla le bâtiment quelques instants. La vieille bâtisse était impressionnante, faite de pierre grise elle devait dater du dix-huitième siècle avec son décors épuré, rectiligne, la seule touche de couleur était la statut recouverte de feuille d'or en dessous du toi représentant un ange combattant un démon, allégorie de la science triomphant de l'obscurantisme. Un choc contre son épaule fit reprendre ses esprits à Lee, une étudiante à la chevelure flamboyante l'avait bousculée agacée alors qu'elle tentait de se frayer un passage vers les portes non pas sans lui avoir jeter un regard noir. Le jeune homme s'empourpra immédiatement et lui aussi entra dans l'édifice. Il grimpa rapidement les deux paliers d'escaliers et ouvrit une porte. A sa gauche le guichet où une bibliothécaire lisait un roman à l'eau de rose à en juger par la couverture étonnamment kitsch représentant un comte en train d'embrasser le cou d'une duchesse, et le titre "Les passions interdites du comte et de la duchesse de Kerstunstand". Timidement, il s'approcha de l'imposante femme.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien quelques minutes, absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se répéter mais elle leva un doigt, lui incitant le silence. Quelle drôle de dame, aussi bien d'apparence que de comportement. Elle avait une forte morphologie, des cheveux mauves réunis en un chignon au dessus de son crane d'où s'échappait dans tous les sens de nombreuses mèches. Ses yeux étaient ambrés, sans fond, une très belle couleur. Ses vêtements étaient plus sobre que sa coupe de cheveux, elle portait une robe orange presque saumon. Sur son bureau, au milieu des feuilles, des livres étiquetés et des bics trainait plusieurs sachet vide de diverses confiseries et une boite rempli de hanami dango* recouvert d'Anko*. Elle en attrapa un et le dégusta sans quitter des yeux la page qu'elle lisait.

Alors que Lee s'apprêtait à repartir, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il se renseigna sur la disponibilité de certains ouvrages dont il avait besoin pour un travail. Lee étudiait pour devenir professeur de sport. Leur enseignant principal avaient demandé à ce que les élèves préparent des leçons pour leur stage et leur expliquent dans chacun des exercices quels étaient l'intérêt de le faire. Pour cela il avait besoin de livre de médecine. Il le savait mais il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de se renseigner sur quelle branche exactement.

Ainsi le jeune homme erra pendant plus d'une heure dans les allées sous les regards suspicieux des autres étudiants en blocus. Lee se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi malaise.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux les mains vides, son corps entra en collision avec celui d'une inconnue. Il recula précipitamment et se confondit en excuse auprès de la personne qu'il avait renversé. Celle-ci releva son visage et celui de Lee s'empourpra. Il connaissait la jeune femme qui lui souriait amusée. Elle se nommait Sakura Haruno.

Son cœur entama une danse bien trop rapide. Ses mains devinrent moite, sa bouche sèche. L'air lui manquait.  
Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur son jean et l'aida à se relever.

-Bonjour Lee, sourit-elle.  
-Bonjour Sakura, rougit-il.

Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser son sac et il se confondit à nouveau en excuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ria-t-elle. ça me fait plaisir de te voir mais la prochaine fois j'espère que tu feras une entrée moins fracassante.

Lee se sentait complètement idiot. Malgré tout la volonté du monde, il n'arrivait jamais à interagir normalement avec la jeune femme. Il était gauche, mal à l'aise et accumulait idioties sur idioties, chose qui avait forgé sa réputation de clown.  
Certains voyaient l'amour comme un moteur, une source d'énergie, pour le jeune homme elle avait toujours été synonyme de stress et de la maladresse.  
Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait il en avait toujours été ainsi. Lee avait toujours aimé Sakura, depuis le jardin d'enfance, au premier regard. Lee était un petit garçon frêle, malade et timide, il n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux autres. Un jour alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se faire battre par des garçons de sa classe, la Haruno était apparu. Folle de rage de les voir s'en prendre aussi lâchement à quelqu'un, cinq contre un, elle les menaça de tout rapporter à sa tante, la directrice. Après ce jour, plus personne ne s'en prit aussi souvent à Lee. La rose qui avait remarqué sa solitude, l'aida à se faire des amis en lui présentant les siens et passa beaucoup de temps avec lui. Lee tomba aussitôt sur son charme. Ils avaient toujours été bons amis depuis. Le jeune homme fut même son confident à l'époque du lycée mais depuis qu'ils étaient entré à l'université, ils ne se voyèrent que très rarement avec d'autres amis ou à la salle de sport.

Sakura profita de leur rencontre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et celles de son oncle, Gaï Maito. Ils parlèrent à voix basse de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande la raison de sa présence dans la bibliothèque. Il lui expliqua alors son expédition désastreuse et elle décida à nouveau de le prendre sous son aile. Une heure plus tard, grâce à la rose, Lee alla voir Anko, aux anges muni d'une dizaine de livres utile pour son travail. La bibliothécaire soupira face à sa masse de travail mais s'en acquitta pendant que le futur professeur remerciait Sakura.

-Tu m'as vraiment sauvé, sourit-il. -Au plaisir ! N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin d'autre chose.  
-Je pense que ça ira, j'ai de la lecture pour les mois à venir, rit-il.  
-C'est vrai que ça na jamais été ta grande passion la lecture.

Lee récupéra ses affaires et sortit du bâtiment avec la jeune femme. Il était une heure de l'après-midi et les deux étudiants avaient faim. Naturellement Sakura lui avait proposé de se joindre à elle.  
Le futur professeur la regarda le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il avait presqu'oublié la joie qu'il ressentait aux cotés de la femme qu'il aimait. Enchanté par la belle, il la fixait intensément, ne saisissant pas la moitié des paroles qu'elle prononçait. Sakura était à elle seule un spectacle enchantant lorsqu'elle parlait de ce qui la passionnait. Les étoiles brillant dans ses yeux faisaient perdre au jeune homme toutes notions extérieures.  
La rose s'arrêta brusquement et rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui du jeune homme.

-Tu es vraiment calme aujourd'hui, constata Sakura. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lee sentit sa bouche devenir aussi sèche que le désert. Difficilement, il déglutit, perdu dans ces iris émeraudes, embaumé par son parfum fleuri. Son cœur martelait nerveusement contre sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes devinrent subitement du coton. Un frisson le parcourut. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'il admirait, tenté, sa bouche couleur cerise.

-Sakura ! appela une voix grave.

Les deux étudiants se retournèrent et aperçurent un homme du vingtaine d'année, vêtu d'un simple jean, t-shirt noire et d'une veste en cuire, il fit retourner les têtes de la plupart des villes des alentours. On aurait dit un mannequin d'une publicité pour parfum de Chanel. Les joues de Sakura se colorèrent légèrement de rouge et Lee découvrit une sensation nouvelle, son âme se noircit, ses trippes se retournait, la colère lui fit serrer les dents. Rock Lee était jaloux.

-Sasuke, souffla Sakura.

Elle battit un instant de trop les cils, enchanté par l'apparition devant elle. Comme si elle venait de remarquer son attitude, elle se tourna vers Lee et fit les présentations.

-Lee, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke voici Rock Lee.

Lee l'observa de haut en bas, tendu. Il essayait d'évaluer le nouvel arrivant.  
Il marmonna un "enchanté" de manière bourru tout en lui serrant la main mais Sasuke ne fut pas dupe.  
Son regard froid fit redescendre son interlocuteur sur terre. Cet air condescendant et ce bras possessif autour de la taille de Sakura lui fit monter la bile. Le jeune homme n'avait pas sa place ici. L'Uchiha le lui faisait parfaitement comprendre. Sakura n'avait pas besoin d'un tel boulet à ses cotés. Elle ne le voyait déjà plus.  
Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Lee prétexta un rendez-vous dans peu de temps et s'en alla. Il préférait partir avant de perdre l'once de dignité qu'il avait.  
Il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard. Cette lueur dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Cette étincelle qui ne brillait jamais quand elle le regardait, et Lee le savait, jamais cela n'arrivera, jamais Sakura ne le regarda amoureusement. Il le savait depuis des années mais avait voulu en faire abstraction. La Haruno était une fille sérieuse, qui ne s'embarrassait pas de romance. Aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé, Sakura avait trouvé chaussures à son pied. Quelqu'un a sa hauteur, aussi beau et intelligent qu'elle. Il ne fallait pas les connaître pour voir qu'ils avaient tous pour être heureux ensemble. Alors que certains vagabondaient le sourire aux lèvres dans les rues de Tokyo, Lee lui sentit son cœur se briser complètement. 


End file.
